Sabotage: A Wedding Story
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Someone is trying to sabotage Chase and Lola's wedding. But who would want to? And why? Sequel to "Dreams". Ensemble cast of characters.
1. Prologue

**I shouldn't be starting another story...no...and yet. I had to write this... For Underneath All Elsewhere, who requested a sequel to "Dreams". So, here it is: a continuation of Chase and Lola's relationship from that story. **

_Prologue_

A catchy tune pulled Lola Martinez, soon to be Lola Matthews, out of her deep slumber. The song, "You're Just Too Good to Be True" , alerted her that her one and only was calling. Grinning at the thought that he couldn't wait a few more hours, Lola lazily stretched her arm out, picking up the phone and propping it against her ear.

"Hey baby," she drawled into the mouthpiece.

"Lola," came Chase's voice, sounding worried. "Where are you?"

"Where am I? Why, I'm in bed. Where are you?" she asked, wondering what time it was.

"At the church."

"The church?" She yawned, then rolled onto her stomach. "But we're not supposed to be there until-" She paused when her eyes lit on the bright red numbers of her alarm clock. "Chase," she yelled, starting to panic. "It's ten! I was supposed to be there an hour ago!"

"Calm down," his voice soothed into her ear. "It's only the rehearsal. Just get up and be here as soon as you can. We'll be waiting."

Muttering a quick good bye and an "I love you" Lola snapped the phone shut and leapt from her bed, shimmying out of her pj's on her way to the shower.

"GWEN!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?"

There was no response as Lola hastily grabbed at the shower head, awaiting the stream of hot water that surely would come.

None did.

Frustrated, Lola marched out of the bathroom, intending to give the Super a call. In the living room stood Gwen and her boyfriend Chad. Screaming, Lola jumped into the hall closet, grateful for it's proximity to the bathroom.

"Oh, hey roomie," said Gwen's lilting voice from behind the door. "What are you still doing here? Chad came over to take me to breakfast and you were still sleeping but I thought that you had this thing…"

"My wedding dress rehearsal!" shouted Lola.

"Oh, right," said Gwen, softly giggling.

Glaring at her roommate through the door, Lola called out, "Could you please get Mr. Roberts to check our water? And could you please ask Chad to turn around? I'm kind of naked in here."

"Okay," sing songed Gwen before doing exactly what she was told.

Rushing out of the closet, past Chad's back and Gwen on the phone, Lola ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Holding back tears, she dropped onto her bed, dropping her head into her hands.

Already everything was falling apart.

For once in her life, why couldn't everything just go smoothly?


	2. The Flowers

_Chapter One: The Flowers_

It was one o'clock by the time Lola reached the sanctuary.

A pacing Chase walked up and down the aisle, every so often turning his eyes to the clock that hung on the back wall.

"Where is she?"

"I'm sure," said a level-headed Zoey. "That she's coming as fast as she possibly can."

"Yeah, man," chimed in Michael. "Why would she skip out on today?"

Tilting his head, it appeared as if Chase was deeply over thinking the matter.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn stood, smoothing out her skirt before moving to place a reassuring hand on Chase's shoulder. "Chase, she'll be here soon."

As if on cue, a breathless Lola burst through the two large doors that granted entrance into the room. "Chase," she said, eyes landing immediately on him. "I'm so sorry." She came to him, half running and hobbling. One of the high heels adorning her feet was missing a heel.

When she tripped, he caught her in his arms. "Lola, honey, you're missing a heel."

"Yeah, I know," she replied, grimacing, then reaching down to remove the heel-less shoe from her foot. After discarding the offending item, she wrapped both arms around Chase, settling her head into his chest. "It has been the morning from hell. First, my alarm didn't go off at the time I set it to. Then, the water in our apartment had somehow been shut off. Next, I found that all my shoes were gone, which Gwen swears has nothing to with her current art project. So, I borrowed a pair of her heels, and, while bolting from the cab to the church, across that small expanse of sidewalk, I managed to get the heel caught in something, ripping the stupid thing off!" Almost in tears, Lola took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm herself. "And now I owe Gwen forty five dollars for the heels!"

Concern flooded Chase's blue eyes as Lola's words poured forth. Wanting to help her feel better, he ran one of his hands through her hair, his fingers getting tangled up in the dark brown mass, that was still a little damp.

"I washed my hair in the sink," she sniffled, explaining the damp hair.

"Ah," he whispered, holding her tighter. "Well, I'm sorry about all that happened to you. But, unh…"

"The pastor just left," Logan finished for him, standing from the steps that led up to the pulpit.

"Wh-what?" Lola turned watery eyes to her fiance. "He-he left? But the rehearsal…" Swallowing, she turned her head, eyes roving the room. "Where are papa and mama? Where are your parents?"

"At Grandma and Grandpa Ramon's."

With a trembling bottom lip, Lola nodded, in deference. "Guess we should go there then, right?"

"Yeah," said Chase, stroking her cheek with his knuckles. "They're waiting for us."

- - - - - -

The families were gathered, intermingling at Lola's step grandparents, when the wedding party arrived. A chorus of voices greeted them as they all walked through the door, the loudest and most insistent coming from Grandma Ramon. Everyone wanted to know what had happened.

Now more in control of herself, Lola let out a breath then relayed the story to her relatives and soon to be relatives. Sympathy flowed from each listener, particularly Grandma Ramon who placed a huge helping of homemade tamales and beans in front of Lola, as if the food would make everything better. Smiling at her grandmother, Lola took a fork and began to eat, as the chatter in the room gradually picked up again.

Absent-mindedly eating her food, she didn't notice when Chase's mom slipped into the spot next to her. On her other side, Chase was conversing with Lola's step dad, Sal, about the stock market. Sal was a broker and Chase had, recently, gotten a job at the New York Times as writer for the business section of the paper. Whatever they talked about usually went over Lola's head so had learned to tune them out whenever they "talked shop".

"Ah, sweetie," came Chase's mom's voice, drawing Lola away from her thoughts. "Sounds like you had a tough day."

"Yeah," Lola said, swallowing the bite of food in her mouth. "We didn't even get to have the rehearsal. The pastor left. What if everything goes horribly wrong tomorrow? I mean, what if we forget something?"

"That won't happen," cooed Mrs. Matthews, or Anna, as she had commanded Lola to call her. "But, if it makes you feel any better, we can practice tonight and someone here can pretend to be the pastor."

Smiling, Lola touched her almost mother-in-law on the shoulder. "I'd like that. Thanks Mrs- un, Anna."

"That's why I'm here for dear," said the woman, patting Lola's hand lightly.

"Lola." Quinn's voice, hissed in her ear, made her jump. Lola and Anna regarded a harried looking Quinn, eyebrows raising in question.

"What is it?" asked Lola, poking her fork into the mass of beans steaming on her plate.

"Come with me!" Without further explanation, Lola was being forced out of the room and into another. Zoey was already there, seated serenely on the bed. The expression on her face, however, told Lola that not all was serene.

"Lola," soothed Zoey, gesturing to the bed on which she already sat. "You should sit down."

Arching an eyebrow, and trying to ignore the tingling sensation in her legs, Lola sat, with a THUMP on the bed. "What's going on guys?"

"Unhh…" Quinn turned wide eyes to Zoey gulped. "It's about the flowers…"

"What?" Lola asked, growing angry in her worry. "What about the flowers?"

- - - - - - -

It was a mess.

A lovely, flowery, chaotic mess.

Not trusting herself to stand, Lola leaned against Chase, allowing his weight to be her support.

Chase, baffled by the awful turn of events, and just as upset as Lola, was propped against Michael, who was staring, with wild eyes, at the flowers.

Or at what had been the flowers.

Now they were just petals and leaves, scattered around the floral shop.

"I'm so sorry," cheeped the small, plump woman who had been in charge of arranging the flowers. "Someone just broke in, today while I was on my lunch break, and tore them up. I called the Maid of Honor right after I called the cops."

Zoey met the florist's eyes then dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Just our flowers?" asked a stunned Chase.

Nodding rapidly, the woman fluttered about, nervously, wanting desperately to appease.

"Can you have more done by tomorrow?"

"I…don't think so," the lady faltered, an apology forming on her lips.

"It's okay," said Anna, laying a hand on Lola's arm. "We'll figure something out."

"Yes," echoed Lola's mother, Teresa. "We'll figure something out."


	3. The Cake and the Caterer

_Chapter Three: The Cake and the Caterer _

"What _something_," whined Lola, wringing her hands. "Can we possibly figure out?"

Chase watched his bride to be, understanding her stress, feeling it himself, but not letting any signs of it show in his demeanor. "Something," he told her, grasping her hands and taking her into his arms.

Nearby, Zoey and Quinn lounged on the couch, while Logan and Michael gorged on the snacks Grandma Ramon had provided.

Everyone else had allowed the six twentysomethings some time alone, although Lola really longed to cry in the relative comfort of her mother's arms.

"Don't worry," said Logan, mouth full of salsa and chips. "I've already paid someone to take care of it."

"You have?" asked Lola, eyes brightening, whirling in Chase's arms. At his nod, she sailed across the room, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best!"

Before Logan could make a remark to Chase about how his fiancé couldn't keep his hands of the ever desirable Logan Reese, his phone rang, the chosen ring tone alerting him that he didn't know the caller. "Reese here." The rest of the room watched as his face scrunched up at whatever the mystery caller was telling him. "What do you mean you can't do it? I paid you a lot up front. You have to do it."

Swallowing at the ominous words, Lola walked backwards, right into Chase's arms. Feeling secure, she settled into his chest, his warm hands sitting on her stomach.

While watching Logan gesticulate, although the person on the other end of the phone couldn't possibly see the wild hand gestures, Zoey felt her phone vibrate against her hip. Pulling it out of her pocket, she flipped it open. "Hello?" she queried, warily, hoping for no more bad news. She didn't think Lola could take it. "What?!" she cried, as the information was fed into her ears. "You're kidding, right?"

Lola could tell by the look on Zoey's face that the other person was indeed _not_kidding. Groaning, she leaned more into Chase. "What more could be wrong?" she murmerd.

"Don't know," he whispered into her hair. "But I'm sure we're about to find out," he added as both Zoey and Logan snapped their phones shut, perturbed looks on both faces.

"I have some bad news," they said at the same time.

- - - - - -

Half of it was eaten.

The other half had been mauled by a pair of gloved, so the police said, hands.

"So sorry," groveled the French pastry chef, looking anything but. "Not my fault. You understand."

Mouth open, Lola found no response.

"Yeah, we do. It's not your fault," Chase spoke up, eyes on Lola, fearing a nervous breakdown.

"Still get paid, eh?"

Mouth in a straight line, Chase stared, hard, at the thin man.

"Took so much time to make bea-oo-tiful creation. Compensation is a must."

Shoving his hand into his pocket, Logan pulled out a crisp one hundred dollar bill. "Here's your compensation," he growled. "Feel lucky you're getting that!"

The money in his hand, and a grimace on his face, the man scurried off. The cake had actually been worth more than one hundred and Chase was sure that the man felt cheated. But, at the moment, Chase could give a crap about the man's feelings.

"Our wedding is ru-ru-ruined!" wailed Lola, extricating herself from Chase's grip and running to her mother.

"No, it's not mija," said her mother's honey-smooth voice. "This is just another setback. You and Chase still have each other and, last time I checked, the bride and groom are the most important part of a wedding."

Lola sent a shaky smile at the man of her dreams, which he returned in full force.

"Um," said Quinn, from behind them. "You're mom's right Lola. Which I want you to remember…"

- - - - -

The chef's assistant was short in stature but not in character. Tears in her blue eyes, she faced the assorted group, of family members and friends, informing all that there was no food for the reception.

Feeling light headed, Lola kept one hand on her mother's arm and the other on Chase's shoulder.

"The night before last," she said, voice almost serene, except for a slight waver that revealed her true emotions. "the refrigerators lost power. All the food was ruined. Last night, John and I stayed up all night creating an equally, if not better, menu for your reception party. However, around four this morning someone broke in, stabbing John." Not being able to go on, the woman paused, placing a petite hand over her mouth.

Sympathy seeped through at the woman's reaction and Lola stepped forward. "It's okay," she reassured the lady, patting her upper arm in comfort.

Shaking her head, the woman regained herself and continued. "This person also knocked all your food onto the floor."

When a person's life was in question, food didn't seem all that terribly important. "But John. What about him?"

"He's okay," the woman replied, casting her eyes to the ground. "He's in the hospital but he'll make it."

"Good," breathed Chase, taking his place beside Lola.

"But the food," the assistant chef murmured, eyes still in the same spot.

"Don't worry about the food," soothed Lola, squeezing the other woman's arm.

After the police questioned everyone in the group, Lola crawled into the passenger seat of Chase's car. When he got in, he started the car without looking at her.

"You okay?" he finally said, as he pulled the car into the street.

"No," she said, her voice shaky. "Someone's trying to sabotage our wedding Chase. And this person, whoever he is, or she is, would sink so low as murder to end our union."

Swallowing, Chase gripped the steering wheel, hands turning white. "If you're right, then we should try to figure out who this person is. I don't want anyone else to get hurt…"

Glancing out the window, Lola felt fear blossom in her chest. "Why can't we just get married, without some psychopath trying to destroy everything?"

Snaking a hand across the seats, he captured hers, pressing their palms together. "I don't know Lola. I don't know."

**The saboteur is indeed a character you know... Guesses, anyone?**


	4. The Question

**This is a shorter chapter...but I just had to write some Chase/Lola sweetness. The next chapter will focus on another tragic something or other. And I like reading everyone's guesses! It's fun. Read and review please!**

_Chapter Four: The Question_

Opening the door a jar, Chase peeked into the guest bedroom at Grandma and Grandpa Ramon's, smiling at the sight of Lola, splayed across the bed. Her mouth was hanging open, her head nestled in the crook of her arm. Her body was twisted at the waist, her back against the bed and her legs bent at the knee, pointing toward the door. When she moved in her sleep, stretching her legs out and mumbling, he stepped back, closing the door so that the light from the hall didn't shine in, waking her. The nap, he knew, was sorely needed. Thinking over the events of the day, he ambled into the living room, dropping on the couch next to his father, who was watching the news.

"Chase," his father intoned, muting the television. "Are you holding up?"

Leaning his head against the back of the couch, Chase closed his eyes before answering. "Just barely dad. I'm trying to hang in there, for Lola."

"Well, that's good," his father drawled, in his deep voice. "In marriage, that's what you do. Hang in there for the other person."

Snorting, Chase felt himself begin to drift into sleep. After a moment, the TV's sound resumed and it lulled Chase into an almost slumber.

He found himself dreaming only he wasn't, because the events playing in his head had really happened.

Flashes of himself kneeling before Lola at an ice skating rink, as they both spoke the words "I love you" for the first time, appeared on his eyelids.

But that hadn't been when he asked her the question, although he had admitted to wanting to spend all his days with her, as he took her petite hands in his.

No, he had asked her _that_ question at a later date…

After getting her Bachelor's in Liberal Arts, with a minor in Theater Arts, Lola had decided to further her education by going into the teaching credential program. She had chosen to complete the program at a private university in Eastern New York State. Which meant that she had left Chase, who had only recently begun his internship at the New York Times.

Being away from her had been hard. In the fall, he missed the many trips to the ice skating rink. He didn't even get the pleasure of watching her skate at Christmas, as she had opted to stay at the school over her break, with his promise of visiting her. He had visited her, loving every minute of closeness to her.

Spring had come and Chase had missed her even more, his heart aching with her so very far away. It was then that Chase had decided to officially pop the question.

He had gone shopping with Teresa to find the perfect ring, one that would glimmer on Lola's delicate ring finger. The price had been high but that final ring was worth it.

When she had come home for summer, she had run into his arms, peppering his face with kisses.

"Oh, I missed you!" she breathed, fingers dancing across his chest. "Let's never be apart for that long again!"

"But Lola," he had pointed out. "You have one semester left before you complete the program. Then you can come home and find a job as a quirky drama teacher at a middle school."

"I know," she sighed. "You could visit me more though."

Not wanting to disappoint her, but knowing that his internship turned job at the New York Times would not make such a request possible, he had only squeezed her hands.

On June 19th he had taken her to her favorite restaurant, then out dancing. Later, they had strolled through Central Park, hand in hand, her eyes on the stars, his eyes on her. Nervous, he continually wiped his free hand on his dress jacket. Butterflies flew in crazy circles inside of his stomach, making him more than a little nauseous. They hadn't been walking long when he suggested sitting at a bench. She had willingly complied, bright eyes looking up at him when he didn't sit. Gazing at her, he found a small amount of courage. Quickly grasping it, he had dropped to one knee, blurting out, "Lola Martinez, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

Mouth agape, she had stared at him, eyes wide and shining. "Yes, of course!" she had shouted, after what had felt like forever, throwing both arms around his neck.

"The ring!" he cried out, pushing her back, eyes frantic. "I forgot the ring!"

Laughing, she had grabbed his face with one hand, leaning in and kissing him deeply. "I don't care about the ring, silly. I love you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Hand stumbling around in his pocket, he had, somehow, found the ring box. When he opened the box, she had gasped.

"Okay. Changed my mind. Care about the ring. Chase…this is perfect!"

Heart in his throat, he had slipped the ring on her finger, marveling at how much more beautiful it was when shining on her dainty finger. Their lips had crashed together once more, their happiness announced to the world in a gleeful kiss.

One year had passed by perfectly, as all the wedding plans had fallen into place.

Now, it was all going to hel-

"CHASE!"

Eyelids flying open, Chase stood, on wobbly legs, almost finding himself falling headlong into the glass coffee table that was in front of the couch. His dad's hand on his lower back steadied him. Not even uttering a "thanks" to his dad, he rushed off, down the hall, crashing into the bedroom.

Lola was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up the her chin, a frightened look in her brown eyes.

Quickly, Chase crossed the room, putting his arms around her slim frame, placing a hand on the back of her head and helping her to settle that head onto his shoulder.

"Oh Chase," she gasped, not quite sobbing. "I had the worst nightmare. Zoey, Quinn and Logan were all coming after me with butcher knives, yelling 'Stop the wedding! Stop the wedding!'"

"Hmmm," he whispered, hand rubbing her head in comfort. "Where was Michael?"

"Taking pictures," she sniffed.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Chase continued rubbing and patting her alternately. "It's going to be okay."

"Is it?" She jerked her head back, eyes boring into his. "Is it going to be okay Chase?"

Not sure if she was really asking, he responded, "We're getting married. _No matter what._ Okay?" He chucked her chin with her index finger, eliciting a small smile from her.

"Okay," she said, resting her head once more on his shoulder.

Hours later, he still held her, arms wrapped tightly around her sleeping body, as they both laid on the bed. The quietness and the darkness helped to calm Chase's spirit, as did the woman in his hold. The perfect moment was marred as Zoey barged in, an apology in her eyes.

"Unh, Chase, someone from the church just called…"

"The church?" murmured a now half awake Lola.

"Yeah," replied Zoey, nervously wringing her hands. "They said it's urgent that we head down there."

Grinding his teeth together, he slid off the bed, Lola right behind him. She pressed her face into his back, winding her arms around his middle. "We should probably get to the church then."

"Yes," said Lola, sleepily. "The church…mmmm…"


	5. The Church and the Unexpected Someone

**This chapter has a different feel to it...I think. I was doing homework and finished early - yay! - and decided to update this story. So...the mystery continues. And thank you so much to the two people, or so, that have been reviewing. You're totally awesome! And please, tell your friends. **

_Chapter Five: The Church and the Unexpected Someone_

It was gone.

Burnt to the ground.

There was no longer a church standing on the corner of the street.

It was just...gone.

A numb Lola stared at the ashes as the wind touched them, swirled them, carried them across the sky. Chase's hand, warm on the small of her back, surprised her. She jumped a little then half turned, facing him with wide eyes. "No one died," she whispered. "But they could have…"

Swallowing, he let his hand stroke her back. "But they didn't Lola." When she continued to give him a bewildered stare, he asked her, "Do you want to back out?"

She glanced at what had been the church, the grey light of dawn making everything seem so much more eerie. "I don't know. Someone out there sure wants us to."

Chase winced at the hollow tone in her voice. He removed his hand from her back, allowing it to drop to his side. "But what do you want?" he asked, his voice strained.

Water had always made her eyes seem more beautiful. At that moment, they were stunning. "I want to marry you, with all my heart. I just…I'm sick of this."

Pulling her into his arms was the only way he could think of to comfort her.

She clutched tightly to his shirt, willing the tears to come but she found she was all dry.

Too many tears had already been shed.

- - - - - -

Quinn sat, with her back to the church, on a bench, trying to wrap her mind around the mysterious events taking place. Someone clearing his throat startled her and she looked up, inclining her head.

"Logan," she said softly, patting the bench next to her. "Sit down. Right now, I need a friend."

"We all do," he murmured, sitting in the spot.

A gust of wind seemed to blow through Quinn's skin and she shivered, rubbing at her bare arms, wondering why she hadn't thought to bring a jacket.

"Here," said Logan, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her. "This will keep you warm."

As she took the jacket, her fingers lightly touched his and a thousand sensations tingled their way up her arm. Her scalp felt prickly as she slid her arms into the jacket. Right away, she felt warm. "Thanks."

After a few moments of silence, in which Logan continually rubbed his hands together, Logan spoke again. "All of this is crazy. Why would anyone go to such great lengths to stop Chase and Lola from getting married?"

Quinn could think of a few people and reasons but she decided not to voice any of them. "I don't know," she said simply.

- - - - - - -

When Zoey's phone rang, she slipped away from the small crowd still surveying the church in shock. When she found a quiet spot, she flipped open the cell and placed it to her ear.

"Did you get it?"

The voice on the other end replied quickly.

"Good. But…" Zoey's eyes wandered to the ashes not far away. Shaking her head, she whispered, "I'll call you later."

Then, ever so discreetly, she shut the phone and took her place with her friends once more.

- - - - - -

Michael was disappointed because the bachelor party hadn't taken place.

"What's a wedding without a bachelor party?" he complained to Chase out of the side of his mouth as they all sat at a diner, no one touching their food.

"Get over it," growled Chase. "There are more important things going on."

Frustrated, Michael slumped back into the pink polyester booth, hiding his pout in a grimace. As he did so, he allowed his gaze to sweep the smallish diner, eyes drinking in the details of faces he wouldn't remember later. They paused on the face of the woman entering the diner.

"Uh…Chase?"

"What?" snapped Chase, clearly still upset with Michael.

"Look who just walked in…"

Scrunching his brow, Chase turned his head to see the last person he ever expected to see, especially on the day he was supposed to be getting married.

It was Rebecca Browning.


	6. The Doubting

_Chapter Six: The Doubting_

Gaping, Chase stared at his first ex-girlfriend, hoping she wouldn't spot the group.

Unfortunately, he was disappointed.

She spotted them and, with a flash of her pearly whites, was flowing across the room.

Trying to warn everyone else, except Michael, he opened his mouth. "Unh…she…it's…well…" Before the words could actually exit his mouth in a comprehensive manner, she was standing at the table, eyeing all the uneaten breakfasts.

"Hi guys," she said cheerfully.

Four pairs of eyes lifted from off the table.

Chase winced at what he thought Lola's reaction would be. He was shocked when she grinned.

"Rebecca? How did you…? Did Zoey call you?" At a Rebecca's small nod, Lola let out a squeal, reaching over Logan to embrace Zoey. "Zoey, you are the best! I can't believe you would do this for me!"

Feeling more than a little lost, Chase pulled his girlfriend away from Zoey and forced her to look at him. "What's going on?"

"Well," responded a suddenly jubilant Lola. "Rebecca's dad is like the best pastry chef in New York. I wanted him to do the cake in the first place but wasn't sure how you would feel about it. Plus, we can't really afford it. But Zoey-" Lola paused to take a breath and glance at Zoey. "Zoey fixed everything."

"It's what I do," said Zoey solemnly.

An amused look flashed on Rebecca's face. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes then rapped on the table with her knuckles, drawing attention back to herself. "I came here, Zoey, to tell you that although I did get the money, my father won't accept it."

The words seemed to hang in the air for a moment before slamming into Zoey. Feeling their full impact, she slouched on the bench seat and furrowed her brow. "Why not?" she asked, fiddling with the phone that had received the call from Rebecca so early that morning. Of course, she hadn't been able to finish the conversation then, texting Rebecca to meet them all at the diner.

Rebecca shrugged then replied, "Because you guys are my friends. Kind of." She scrunched her nose, grinning still. "We went to high school together, at least. For that one year."

Shaking in joy, Lola stretched her hands across the table and grasped Rebecca's. "Thank you so much. This means…a lot." Tears gathered in Lola's eyes but didn't fall. "Just be careful, alright? Someone is trying to stop Chase and I from getting married."

"Seems like it," Rebecca agreed. "But screw them. Right?"

A half grin adorned itself on Chase's face. "Right."

- - - - - -

The tired six all collapsed as one, finding various spots around Grandpa and Grandma Ramon's decorative living room on which to rest.

Quinn was surprised that Logan had chosen to lounge on the loveseat next to her. One glance at him told her that he was not as tense as she about the situation. His head was lolled back on the cushion, his eyes closed, his chest going up and down with each heaving breath. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him. Forgetting for a moment the events of the past twenty four hours, she walked her fingers across the seat, gently touching the back of his hand. How she wanted his hand to be holding hers, fingers interlaced, in a comforting hold.

She sighed, wondering why she was torturing herself.

Those days were long gone.

Immediately, she yanked her hand back, fighting back tears.

"Quinn?" came Logan's voice, strangled and soft.

"Yeah?" she asked, trembling all over.

"You okay?"

Smiling at the concern heard in his voice, she nodded, though his eyes were still closed. "Yes. I'm fine." The "thanks for asking" was on the tip of her tongue but, before she could actually speak them aloud, the doorbell rang. A minute later, Lola's tiny Grandma was there, grinning at the young adults.

"Logan," she sang. "There's someone here to see you."

Obviously confused, Logan rose from his spot, heading out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Quinn felt cold. Cold on the inside.

She had a feeling she knew who was at the door. And that person showing up would not make her happy.

- - - - - -

Coffee had become Chase's staple in college. He had consumed more coffee than food in the years spent at University, drinking cup after cup to keep his eyes open late into the night. After those hazy college days had passed, Chase found that his addiction to the steaming brown liquid had not decreased. Lola did not understand how he could drink a large cup of coffee, with only a little cream, in five minutes.

"It's so…big…and hot. And, ugh, you don't put any sugar in!"

Her comments at his coffee drinking habits always made him laugh.

That morning, however, neither was in the mood for happy antics.

They were alone in the quaint kitchen, sitting a small round kitchen table. Lola was staring past him, mind occupied with the events of the last day, drumming her fingers on the olive green table top.

He gulped down a large mouthful of coffee, enjoying the feel of it coursing down his throat and into his gut. "What are you thinking?" he asked her, breaking the stillness.

Her eyes refocused, slowly moving to him. "About everything. I just…don't understand. I just…just want marry you Chase."

One of his hands, the one that wasn't clutching to the handle on his mug, slid across the table, palm up, waiting for her to place her hand in it. When she noticed his gesture, she smiled and placed her hand, palm down, on his. "I just want to marry you too Lola."

Sighing, she rubbed his open palmed hand with hers, creating warmth. "Why is this happening to us?"

At the waver in her voice, the waver that bespoke of her doubt, he bit down on his bottom lip. "What… I mean… Are you questioning getting married?"

She retracted her hand at his words, yanking it back, turning her head.

It was all the answer he needed. She _was_ starting to doubt, even with the good news of the cake, and that broke his heart.

"Lola…"

"Guys!" sounded a cheerful voice.

Both Chase and Lola directed their eyes to the doorway of the kitchen, finding Logan standing there, beaming, with a short redhead, who looked nervous.

"Chase, Lola," said an obviously proud Logan. "I'd like you to finally meet my girlfriend, Jessica."

Stunned, neither twentysomething spoke.

Finally, Lola rose from her chair, took the young woman's hand, pressing it firmly, and said, "Nice to meet you."

Chase copied her, repeating her actions and words.

The young woman grinned at the two in response.

Over her shoulder, Lola saw Quinn, standing, arms crossed over her chest, an angry expression on her face. When she noticed Lola staring at her, the expression only darkened. Averting her eyes, Lola swallowed, unsure if the thought growing in her mind had any credibility.

Grabbing Chase's hand, she mumbled an apologetic excuse to both Logan and Jessica than propelled Chase through the house behind her. Once they reached the guest bedroom, she pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them.

His contorted face revealed his befuddlement. "Wh-"

Eyes huge, she interrupted him. "I think it's Quinn. I think Quinn is doing all of this."


	7. The Figure in Black

**Thank you to my reviewers. I'm glad that at least a few of you are enjoying this. It's very fun to write! As always, please read and review...constructive criticism is always helpful...**

_Chapter Seven: The Figure in Black_

It took a moment for her words to sink in but when they did he exclaimed against her accusation. "Quinn? No. I highly doubt that _Quinn_ would do something like this. Sure, she's the smartest of all our friends but she took a vow to never use her genius for evil. Why do you think she would try to sabotage our wedding?"

Immediately, Lola changed her position to one of defense. "She's jealous. Jealous because I'm getting the wedding she didn't."

He cleared his throat before responding. "If I remember correctly, Quinn was the one who broke off her engagement to Logan, and only days before the wedding."

"And if I remember correctly," responded Lola, eyes aflame. "Quinn called me from Mexico, on what was supposed to be their honeymoon, crying about how she had made a mistake."

"So," sighed Chase, rubbing his temples. "You think that Quinn, two years later, has decided that your happiness should be dashed because she dashed her own?"

The angry look on Lola's face melted as she considered Chase's words. "No. I guess not." Feeling defeated, she fell onto the bed, placing her head in her hands. Her next words came out muffled, through the shield of her hands. "I'm going crazy Chase."

He dropped on the bed next to her, putting an arm on her shoulders. "Me too my sweet."

After a moment of complete silence, she lifted her head. "I was wrong Chase. I was wrong to doubt us." A tentative smile touched her beautiful face and Chase's heart swelled within him. "Come hell or high water, we're going to get married."

Flashing her a grin, he said, "That's my girl!" then placed a tender kiss on the side of her head.

"Ah, Chase," she breathed, leaning into him.

"Ah, Lola," he mocked, wrapping both arms around her, holding her in the way he always would. "Let's figure out how we can still make this happen."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

- - - - - -

Jessica was sweetly oblivious to Quinn's seething hatred. A smile touched her ruby lips as she listened to Michael tell another one of his lame jokes. Logan's eyes darted back and forth between the only two woman he'd dated on a steady basis. It was confusing, and yet somehow exciting, to see such a clearly jealous Quinn. The last time that look had entered her eyes was when they had still been together…

"Your friend's pretty funny," giggled Jessica, pulling him out of his reveries.

"Uh…Michael? Don't encourage him."

Laughing, Jessica put an arm around Logan, her hand resting on the side of his neck. When she did, Quinn bristled and Logan grinned, liking that the action irked her.

"So…Jessica. What is it that you do?" Quinn asked, a barely veiled maliciousness in her tone.

"Ummm…" responded Jessica, nervously. "I'm a nurse at a retirement home. I've been working there for about six months. It's a really…rewarding job."

"That's…interesting." Quinn's eyes narrowed. "You don't look old enough to be a nurse."

"Oh..well…I'm 28."

At the admission of his girlfriend's age, Zoey's eyebrows rose. "28, huh? You always did like older women." Biting her lip at the words, so carelessly spoken, as Quinn was six months older than Logan, Zoey turned her eyes toward Quinn, who had grown quite pale. Berating herself, Zoey changed the subject. "So, did Logan tell you about all that has happened?"

A grateful Logan wound his arm around Jessica's waist. "No, I haven't had the chance."

"Ooooh!" exclaimed Michael. "Let me tell her! I can make it funny!"

His three friends regarded him with cool looks. "There is no _way,"_ intoned Zoey. "You can make any of this funny."

With a hanging head, Michael said, "Yeah. You're right."

Without a further delay, Zoey launched into a description of the events that had preceded Jessica's arrival.

At every sympathetic "ahh" Quinn felt herself growing more and more agitated.

Finally, she left the room, without saying anything to anyone. Needing some fresh air, she headed outside, filling her lungs in a deep breath. Several minutes later, Michael joined her.

"So…" he asked. "You okay?"

It always shocked her that Michael, who always seemed to be in a special zone reserved solely for him, could always tell when someone was hurting and in need of comfort. "No."

"Hmm…well that wasn't obvious."

"Shut up," she snapped, turning her anger on him. "Like you have any room to talk. I may be in love with someone unavailable…but…" She paused, inhaling once more. She exhaled the next thought, an accusation falling from her lips. "But so are you."

- - - - - -

It was ten in the morning. Exactly twenty four hours since the whole fiasco had begun.

Lola stood outside her apartment, hands clutching the front of his shirt. "And it's not Zoey, right?"

"Why would Zoey contact Rebecca about a second cake if it was her?"

"Not Logan…"

"Why do you question our closest friends?"

She paused, tilting her to one side. "I keep thinking about that dream."

He threw back his head for a deep laugh during which she pouted. "Haven't we both learned our lessons about dreams?"

Her bottom lip still protruding, she nodded.

"Now," he said, regaining seriousness. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes," she assured him, stroking his cheek with one hand. "I'll be fine. I'll lock the door and call if anything happens. I promise."

"You better call me anyway. In an hour, after you're through with your nap. If you don't, I'll lose it."

"Fine," she relented, rolling her eyes. "Now go! But...don't forget my kiss."

Grinning, he gave her a peck on the lips and patted her on the back as she entered her apartment. He waited until he heard the door lock. Once it did, Lola shouted out, "You can leave now!" Chuckling, he headed away from the door, down the steps and out the building.

A few minutes later, a figure dressed all in black creeped up the hall, taking out a key and slowly unlocking Lola's door…


	8. The Kidnapping

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this...but, here it is, chapter eight! With a cliffhanger ending...it's kind of a lame cliff hanger but whatever. Please read and review!**

_Chapter Eight: The Kidnapping _

The angry look on Michael's face told her she had gone too far.

"That was a long time ago," he almost yelled, balling his hands into fists. "At the party Logan held in lieu of your guys' wedding ceremony, while you high-tailed it to Mexico." His eyes narrowed into slits. "Maybe he was celebrating the fact that he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life chained to you."

The comment hit her in the gut and brought stinging tears to her eyes. Trembling lips made it hard for her to retort in any kind of fashion, though bitter and cruel remarks burned in her brain.

As he regarded her, in that moment, he felt his anger dissipating. "Sorry Quinn. That was not cool." Sighing, he faced away from her, eyes fixed on the setting sun. "You're right though. About Lola. I never told Chase about that night and he never needs to know." When she didn't respond, he twisted his head back to look at her and see if she understood.

"I won't tell him," she whispered.

He nodded, then faced away again. "I don't love her now. It was just this…brief…flash of feeling that has since passed. I don't even think she realized it."

Clenching her jaw, Quinn took a step to stand next to him, watching with him the passing of the day into night. "She was too in love with Chase to notice."

- - - - - -

Her pink pajama's felt soft against her skin and made her long to just dive under her covers with the intent of sleeping for days. But before she did, she wanted to sneak a peak at her beautiful wedding dress. Smiling, she opened her closet door, expecting to see the dress that she had spent so much time searching for. Instead, she saw white shreds of what had been her wedding dress, strewn all over the small space of her closet. Her breathing became shallow and her heart thumped against her chest as she whirled around, racing out of her room into the living area, where she had left her cell phone. She pulled out the phone, hands shaking so bad she dropped it immediately. As she bent over, she heard a noise. Spinning on her heel she turned to see a person dressed in black from head to toe. She opened her mouth to scream but, before any sound exited her mouth, the person whipped out a gun and, using the barrel, hit over the head, causing her to fall into a world of darkness.

- - - - - -

His eyes shot to the clock, once more noting the time. Lola had assured him she would call him an hour after he had dropped her off but two hours had passed. Night had come and he couldn't quell the sense of intense of nervousness that came with it.

"She's probably…just sleeping," comforted Zoey, glancing at the digital clock that stood on top of Grandma and Grandpa Ramon's television. "Just calm down."

"I should call her," Chase said, voice flat, obviously ignoring Zoey's words.

Jessica shifted uncomfortably in her position on the loveseat, where Logan had his arm wrapped around her slim waist, a perturbed look on his face. "This is all just too freaky…"

From the corner, where she stood in an almost huddle with Michael, Quinn glared at the red head. "I'm sure everything's fine."

Apparently, Chase didn't hear her words either, for he rose, cell phone in hand. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going to call her." When none of his friends protested (not that he would've cared if they had), he whipped out the sleek silver device and hit speed dial one. After a few seconds, the other end picked up. Before she could speak, he did. "Oh thank God! Lola, honey, I've been worried sick-"

"You should be more than just worried sick," came an unrecognizable voice. "Because I have Lola and I'm keeping her."

Stunned into silence, Chase stood in the middle of the living room, feeling water touch his eyes. Just as the ability to speak came back to him, he heard a click and the line went dead.

"Lola…has been kidnapped," he whispered hoarsely.

- - - - - -

Across the city, in some dank dark basement, Lola Martinez awoke, with a headache the size of all of New York City. "Unhhh…" she groaned into the blackness.

"You're awake."

Grunting, she struggled against the bonds that held her hands and feet captive, wrenching her head from side to side an attempt to see who had been behind ruining the most important day of her life. The task was fruitless and soon she gave up, scanning her surroundings instead. All she saaw was a brown wall and some stairs leading to a door. If only she could, somehow, bolt up those step…

"You're probably wondering why I did all of this. Well, Lola, I think the reason is quite obvious."

She heard shoes hitting the pavement of the basement as the perpetrator approached her. She gulped down her fear then forced her eyes up.

"I did it because you and Chase don't belong together."

The face of the most awful person in existence came into view and Lola let out a gasp.

It was -

**You've all guessed, now who will be right? (and TWO people guessed it right!)**


	9. The Basement and the Apartment

**Author's Note: This chapter has some violent content so I wanted to give my reader's a heads up. THREE people were correct in their assumptions about who the mystery person is. At first, it may seem a little OOC but keep reading to discover the truth behind this person's actions.**

_Chapter Nine: The Basement and the Apartment_

"_You're probably wondering why I did all of this. Well, Lola, I think the reason is quite obvious."_

_She heard shoes hitting the pavement of the basement as the perpetrator approached her. She gulped down her fear then forced her eyes up._

"_I did it because you and Chase don't belong together."_

_The face of the most awful person in her existence came into view and Lola let out a gasp._

It was Vince Blake, her former sweetheart.

The terror suddenly fled from her being, almost as if she believed from prior experiences that Vince couldn't really hurt her, even though he already had. "Vince," she whispered. "Wha-why? I don't understand."

He bent over her, gently touching an index finger to her face. He ran it along her cheekbone, curving it under her chin. "I told you already," he said softly. "You belong with _me_, not Chase."

Swallowing, she quickly tried to think of the best way to placate him and convince him to release her. "Vince, I don't know what to say." Her brown eyes flitted to his face, glad that he wasn't shuttering her out. "It's sweet that you still care about me but I love Chase. If you let me go, I will make sure that the police don't get involved…" She trailed off as his eyes darkened, his touch tensed. Without any more warning than that, he jerked his hand back and smacked it against her face. As his hand connected with the flesh of her face, creating an echoing "whack!" that sounded loud in the basement, pain flared up. She tasted that odd metallic flavor of blood flood her mouth as she stared up at him with frightened eyes.

"Don't…don't…" He hunched over, his eyes inspecting her bleeding lip. "Don't make me do that again," he said, guilt filling his eyes.

Scared that he might strike her once more, she didn't say anything.

Sensing her fear, he stood and began pacing. "When I first heard that you and Chase were together, I couldn't believe it. I mean you and Chase?" A strange, choked laugh came from somewhere within him. "I didn't move, I didn't act, and I don't know why. It wasn't until that car accident…well, after the car accident…that I realized what I had to do."

"Wha-what car accident?" she asked, suddenly finding her voice.

When his face grew dark once more, she wished she hadn't asked the question.

_- - - - - -_

After arriving at Lola's empty apartment and finding her wedding dress in a state of confetti, Chase went into full panic mode. Nothing his friends did or said could make that panic dissipate. The cops were no help either, as they informed the bridal party that they would have to wait until she had been missing twenty-four hours to submit a missing person report.

"I mean, who?" Chase cried, running from one side of the apartment to the other. "Why?" He stopped, whirling to face his assembled friends. "What if she's hurt? My Lola… If whoever took her lays one hand on her, I'll…I'll…"

Fearing that his wild eyes and trembling lips were evidence of a nervous breakdown, Zoey stepped forward and clamped her hand on his shoulder. "We're going to find her, Chase."

"And how," he yelled, shaking her hand off. "do you propose that we do that? Use magic? Telekinesis? Tell me Zoey…because I really want to know." His voice quieted as he ended speaking and, without warning, he dropped to the carpeted floor of Lola and Gwen's apartment's living room, a lump in his throat from unshed tears barring him from further talking.

From her place behind the couch, Quinn cleared her throat. "Let's just…let's just see if there are any clues to indicate what might've happened."

Ignoring her, Chase stayed rooted to his spot.

The friends glanced at each other, then began moving around the apartment. Quinn headed to the bedroom and Logan was close behind. Jessica began to follow but Zoey, in forced cheerfulness, requested that the woman help her investigate in the kitchen. The woman sent a wary glance at her boyfriend's retreating back than acquiesced.

Bending over Lola's bed, lifting the covers back, Quinn was completely unaware of Logan's presence until he said, "I'll, um, look behind the…uh, the remains of the dress."

She grew tense at his voice but didn't move or even acknowledge what he had said. After several minutes, in which he examined the closet area and she examined the bed and nightstand, he approached her, tapping her on the shoulder. She spun to face him, eyes narrowing after she calmed herself. "Don't do that! After everything that's happened…"

"Sorry," he told her sheepishly, averting his eyes for a second. When he returned his gaze to hers, she saw something in them that reminded her of days past. "Look, Quinn, can I talk to you for a second?"

"This isn't the time." She started to move past him but paused when he placed his hand on her wrist.

"I don't know what's happening," he said, voice full of emotion. "And I'm more than a bit freaked out. But I can't help but think about things. About us. Quinn…you left me. No explanation. You just…left."

"Not the time," she repeated, pulling her wrist away from him. Struggling against the tears that threatened to spill over, she turned to run once more from him. But, before she could, he was there, arms around her, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"It's never the time." The tone in his voice was accusatory and she flinched at the raw anger she heard beneath his words. "I have to know…"

Time stood still as she stared into his eyes, feeling as if she might drown. "You never loved anyone else," she confessed, letting the words fall from her lips with a whoosh. "And I was afraid that, one day, you would regret that."

The full meaning of her words hit him and the anger that had been boiling in his chest since the day she had exited his life finally overflowed. "How could you?" he seethed. "How dare you, I mean. To throw away what we had without any even talking to me about it?"

Wanting desperately to extricate herself from his grasp, she wriggled her body but he wouldn't relent his hold. Instead, it tightened on her until she felt she couldn't breathe. When she grew bold enough to meet his eyes again, she saw not only anger but passion there. She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off when his lips met hers. It was useless to fight against it so, instead, she gave in, wrapping both her arms around him, not wanting to ever let go and lose him the way that Chase might've lost Lola.

- - - - - -

"It happened about six months ago."

By now her whole body was trembling. "Yes?" she prompted, hoping that if she kept him talking she might figure out a way to escape.

"The doctor's said I would never be the same. They wanted me to stay in a special facility." He snapped his head, eyes boring into hers. "Can you believe that? Me, counted as one who is 'mentally instable.' Their words, not mine."

Not so ironically, she did believe it. "Well, obviously they don't know that you're stronger than that."

Her words seem to touch him and he dropped back to his haunches, vulnerability flashing in his eyes. "I'm glad you think so Lola. Your opinion means the world to me."

Smiling, she rolled a little. Continuing the act, she said, "I wish I could reach out and grab your hand right now. Or give you a hug. I think you need it."

It worked and, not long after, she felt him loose her bonds. In an instant, he had his arms around her, holding her close. Feeling a little ill, she pushed him away, grinned one final time, then a brought a knee to the most sensitive of his areas. He "oofed" then grabbed himself, doubling over in pain. Before he could move, she grabbed a splintered piece of wood on the floor and smashed it on his head. Figuring he was knocked out, she turned and ran up the stairs. She hadn't gotten far when a hand grabbed her ankle and she fell, chin crashing into the steps. Pain slammed through her body as her teeth bit through the tip of the tongue. Rough hands turned her over and she found herself staring up into Vince's cold eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that…"


	10. The Phone

**Author's Note: Again, this is an intense chapter - so fair warning...a character will be hurt pretty badly by another character. Also, I wanted to note that in Chapter Two of this story, I wrote that Lola and Gwen's water had been turned off but Lola had, somehow, washed her hair in the sink. What I meant was that the water in the bathroom had been turned off and Lola washed her hair in the kitchen sink. That was bothering me.**

**To Ariana: I know you were hoping for a Michael/Lola flashback (or scene) but I'm explaining Michael's past love for Lola a different way. I hope it works for you. :-)**

_Chapter Ten: The Phone_

Michael approached Chase cautiously, then dropped, sitting cross legged, next to the friend that was almost like a brother. "Man, if you want to talk-"

"And why would I want to talk to you?" Chase snapped. "I mean, for all I know, you're behind this."

The intensity of Chase's words, and the blatant accusation, aroused Michael to anger himself. "Why would I try to destroy your happiness?"

Jaw shaking, Chase answered in a trembling voice. "Do you think that Lola is blind? She told me about your moment that night. The look in your eyes, the way you touched her hand."

The blood seemed to drain from Michael's face as he regarded Chase. "What? How?" He paused then shook his head to break himself out of the spell that he seemed to have gotten trapped in. "I mean, no. I never loved Lola."

Chase's head swiveled slowly until he was looking at Michael, his eyes devoid of expression. "I never said anything about you loving her."

Realizing his mistake too late, Michael gulped then plunged ahead, making the confession that was long overdue. "I was in this weak place Chase, at that party. You were dancing with Zoey, and then with Lisa, leaving Lola alone at the table. I needed...someone. I was…just looking for a friend. Lola made me feel… I don't know. Hope? I wanted her in that instance. Wanted her to look at me the way she looked at you. Wished that Lisa had loved me nearly as much as Lola loved you." He sighed then dropped his head. "I developed a crush. Sincerely thought I loved your girlfriend." He paused to swallow down his emotions then continued. "Maybe I did," he admitted quietly. "But I don't think that way anymore. Quinn…she's the only one I talked to about it. She'll tell you…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he didn't think any words were enough to salvage his friendship after the truth had been leaked.

He was surprised when Chase's hand landed heavily on his shoulder. "I believe you." A moment later, he added, "And I'm sorry that I…said that. I'm just…"

"I know," responded a grateful Michael, pulling Chase into a fierce hug. "I know, man."

- - - - - -

The blows came repeatedly, to her stomach and her face, each one hurting more than the last. With each punch, he said, "How could you? I love you. How could you?" When she cried out in pain, he ceased his actions and cradled her in his arms.

"Lola, Lola," he cried, resting his forehead on her chest. "How could you do this to me? To us?"

She wanted to tell him there was no "us" but knew that such words would only result in more beatings.

"I'm doing this for us, for us."

Her whole body was shaking and she didn't have any strength left. When he dropped her to the ground, she couldn't even pull herself into a ball. She just hit the floor, like so much deadweight. An image of Chase flashed in her mind as she landed, hard. He must be worried sick. The thought gave her a renewed sense of motivation and the mantra "I have to get out" played in her head.

"They said I would never be the same." She watched as he walked across the basement to a set of drawers, heard the creak as he opened the top one and pulled something out. "Said that I was crazy. The accident had made me crazy, something about head trauma." A laugh that very much proved what they had said croaked out of his mouth. When he turned, her eyes were drawn to the shiny object in his hand. It was a knife, straight and silver and gleaming. "I'm not crazy Lola. I just realized how much I wanted you. How I always wanted you. Before the accident, I was too scared to claim you as mine but afterwards I found the courage that I needed to act. And now, here we are." The grin on his face was unsteady as he approached her, the glint in his eyes unnerving.

She tried to move, for the "us" that really mattered to her, but couldn't do it in time. One of his hands pushed on her back and she found her face pressed to the floor. "You don't have to do this," she told him, her voice muffled.

"Yes, yes I do," he responded, yanking her head so that she was staring at his black work boots.

The cold metal of the knife touched the side of her face and ran down, not cutting her skin but letting her know it was there. A strangled cry came from the back of her throat and a tear ran down one cheek. Knowing it was her last moment to live, she whispered quietly, in her mind, "I love you Chase."

- - - - - -

Logan broke the kiss before Quinn, wrenching away, a guilty look in his eye.

His girlfriend was in the other room.

Not wanting to delve into whatever complex emotions the other might be feeling, they turned, as one, and walked into the living room.

"Nothing."

"No clues," said Quinn, venturing to glance at Logan. His eyes were firmly locked on Jessica. Upset, she faced away, eyes scanning the room.

After a moment of silence, in which Quinn's eyes roamed the living room absent-mindedly, she saw something, sticking out from under the couch. Wondering how it could've been missed, she bounded across the room, Chase's cry of "What is it?" reaching her ears. She grabbed the item and held it up for all to see.

Lola's cell phone.

Deft fingers touched a button and revealed that Lola had been about to call someone the moment before the phone was dropped. Clutching the prize tightly, Quinn turned watery eyes to Chase.

Expectantly, he gazed at her, eyes wide. "Well?"

With a sigh, she relinquished the phone, pressing it into his chest.

Tentatively he held it away from him, glancing at the screen. "She…she was trying to call me."

At the choked sob that followed the words, the group moved closer to Chase but only Zoey and Michael were brave enough to reach out and touch him, an effort to offer some sort of comfort.

Quinn felt her heart restrict as Logan wrapped an arm around Jessica's waist, eyes full of pain for the friend that was missing and the friend that was in anguish over it.

In that moment, Quinn knew two things.

One - they needed to find Lola.

Two - Logan was in love with Jessica.

**Author's Note #2: I never meant for the Quinn/Logan to be so prevalent in this story. I just brought their relationship in as a plot device but, obviously, they have become so much more. My question to my loyal readers is this: What should happen with Quinn and Logan? I have several scenarios in my head but I would like your input. And please try to voice your opinion within the context of this story. Oh, and FYI, the only reason I'm asking this question is because I didn't want to write a sequel detailing the conclusion of Quogan. So please include in your review your thoughts. Thanks!!!**


	11. The Escape

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who gave an opinion regarding the Quinn/Logan situation! There's still time if you haven't sent me your opinion do so as whatever decision is made will be made in the next chapter or the chapter after it. Anyway...here's the next installment! Read and review please! **

_Chapter Eleven: The Escape_

"I don't want to do this," Vince whispered, his breath hot against the back of her neck where her hair had fallen away.

"Then…then don't," she urged him, her voice breaking.

Sighing, he pressed the flat side of the knife against her cheek. "You've left me no choice doll. But don't worry, I won't be long behind you. If I can't live with you, I don't want to live."

The words brought no sense of comfort with them, even though it was offered in the tone. Fear mounted as the knife turned and the blade cut through the flesh of her cheek. The skin was not cut very deep but the pain wracked her entire body. She started to scream but he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"None of that now," he soothed. "Let's get this over with real quick-"

He stopped in mid-sentence and backed away from her, dropping the knife and grabbing at his head. Confused, she watched him stagger backwards, until his back hit the set of drawers, causing the basement to feel like it was rumbling.

"They said," he gasped. "The headaches…without medicine…"

Suddenly understanding, Lola struggled to rise to her feet, knowing that it was her chance to flee. She doubted, once his headache ceased, she'd have another chance. Resolve strong, she turned toward the stairs and pounded up them, each step matching the rhythm of her frantically beating heart. It seemed to take hours for her to lift each foot and place it in on the next step but eventually, finally, she reached the top and flung open the door. Behind her, Vince made a gurgling noise. She spun around, wild eyes noting his prostate position on the floor, his head still held in his hands.

"Lola…" he groaned.

Not caring one iota about his well being, she slammed the door, locking it quickly. Trembling, she spun around once more, taking in her surroundings. She found herself in a kitchen, fully stocked. She trumped through it, looking for an exit. Instead, she discovered a phone, gleaming white, sitting on the counter. Shaking hands grabbed it and dialed a number. After several seconds an emergency operator came online and, sniffling, she related the tale. The man on the other end told her to remain calm and that someone would be over shortly. Just as she hung up the phone, she heard someone ramming into the closed and locked door. Pushing down the terror that tried to rise, she ran past the door and into the hall. She walked down it, plush carpet under her feet, hand skimming the wall. The hall was barely lighted but she could see more light at the end. As she got closer to the light, she heard the noise of a television blaring. At the sound of hushed voices, she paused, not having thought that Vince would have any accomplices in his crime. The terror piqued and she swallowed, forcing one foot in front of the other. She was sure she could sneak quietly past whoever was in there without them even noticing her. They hadn't yet heard the thump-thump-thump of Vince's body against the door to the basement, after all.

And then the sound of a familiar voice tinkled into her ears. It couldn't be. But, when Lola took one more step in the direction of the lighted room, there could be no mistaking it. A blind rage overtook her and she stepped into the view of those who sat on the couch. She knew she must make quite a sight, in her pink pajamas, with bruises lining her face and a cut on her left cheek. The gasps from the occupants on the couch revealed that they too thought she looked bedraggled.

"Lo-Lola," said the woman, half-rising from the couch, a look of more than just concern on her face. "What the he-"

"What happened to me?" Lola asked, her voice strangely quiet. "Well, Gwen, Chad, I think it's quite obvious. Especially since you two had a hand in it."

"No, no," spoke up Chad, standing from his position on the couch and grabbing Gwen's arm so that she was standing as well. "I mean, he gave us two hundred bucks for access to the apartment…"

"And details about…all your wedding stuff…" Gwen whimpered.

"And," Lola finished for them. "Allowing him to store me in Chad's parents basement after kidnapping me?" Glancing around, Lola knew that was exactly where she was, as she had been there for a Christmas party the Owen's had thrown only last Christmas.

"We didn't think-" Gwen began.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK?!?!?" screamed Lola, exhausted and in tremendous pain. "You didn't think!" She started to chuckle, at the irony of the situation. "Yeah, you had no idea that Vince was a homicidal maniac, did you? Poor innocent Gwen. Gwen, who gives a crap about herroommate."

"It wasn't like that," Gwen said, the sheen of tears evident on her eyes. "It was just…two hundred dollars."

Lola felt a strong urge to cross the room and slam a fist into the jaw of the woman she had once claimed as friend. But instead, she raised her chin and looked at the couple through slanted eyes. "I understand." Without another word, Lola turned and strode through the living room, touching the handle of the front door, ready to open it. She looked back over her shoulder one last time only to see Chad whispering fervently into Gwen's ear. It sounded like he said "Can't let her get away…cops…" A look entered Gwen's eyes and, too fast, they were both running towards Lola.

Desperate to finally escape the utter hellhole of a place, she yanked the door open and dashed down the steps, finding it difficult as the waves of pain hit her being. She slipped once, grabbed her sore side, tender from where Vince had beaten her, then, somehow, managed to rise without the pair reaching her. The street flashed by as her feet padded the cement sidewalk. Finally, she felt that she couldn't go on anymore and she collapsed, falling into a heap, not nearly as graceful as the falls of her acting days. The edges of her vision grew dark and blackened. She gasped for breath, her thoughts centering around her beloved, bushy-haired Chase.

An elderly face suddenly hovered above hers, kindness evident in the woman's blue-green eyes. A warm hand clutched Lola's and Lola grasped it, desperately. "Sweetie," the woman cooed. "An ambulance is on it's way."

"Don't let them…" she croaked. "Let them get away with it…"

"Don't talk," the woman told her, a calmness in her tone that enveloped Lola and, indeed, did calm her somewhat. "Save all your strength."

Thinking she was dying, Lola uttered the only words she would say in such a situation. "Chase…Chase…I love him…tell him please…"

"Shh…" soothed the woman, touching gentle fingers to Lola's forehead. "You can tell him."

The woman, as nice as she was, clearly didn't understand what was about to happen. Tears gathered in her eyes and streamed down her face. Closing her eyes, she attempted to shut the tears off but it was impossible.

As the sound of sirens filled the air, she opened her eyes, only to find that everything had become black. And then, she slowly faded out of consciousness.


	12. The Hospital

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who responded about the Quinn/Logan situation. I hope this satisfies you. And, as always, please read AND review! Those reviews just make my day. :-)**

_Chapter Twelve: The Hospital_

On the drive to the hospital, Chase found he couldn't breathe. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, the pulse that proved his fear about Lola giving him a headache. Michael's reassuring hand on his shoulder felt heavy, like a lead weight but Chase didn't dare shake it off. It was the only thing holding him together.

"We're almost there," commented Zoey, glancing at Chase in the rearview mirror. "I'm sure she's fine."

They all kept saying that. Lola would be fine…fine…fine… The words echoed in his head but he refrained from screaming obscenities at them, wishing that they would see on their own that he didn't want to set himself for a fall. For what if it turned out that Lola was _not_ fine?

Pushing the thought from his mind, Chase leapt out of the car, not even waiting until it was completely parked. As soon as his feet touched pavement, he ran. He ran, not even looking over his shoulder to see if the others were following because he didn't care.

The hospital doors opened automatically and he raced down gleaming white halls, toward the elevator. His hand pressed the up arrow frantically but it was taking too long. In a split second decision, he chose to forego the elevator and dash up the stairs. Tears stung his eyes as he took each step.

"Hang on Lola, baby," was his only thought.

- - - - - -

The other weren't astonished to see Chase bolt into the hospital but followed him at a slower pace even though they were also worried, though not equally so.

Of all the group, Logan was the only person with double worry. For Lola, of course, but also concerning the situation he'd somehow managed to get himself into. A quick flash of his eyes at Quinn pained him but it hurt even more to cast his eyes in Jessica's direction. The ground seemed the most neutral area so he finally settled his line of vision there.

The guilt that had been unrelenting since the kiss only grew as he found himself sandwiched, in the elevator, between the woman he was dating…and the woman he loved.

Inwardly, he groaned, wishing he could go back in time and chase after Quinn, instead of letting her meander off to Mexico on her own ,while he threw a party to mask the pained emotions he really felt. Instead, he had refused to listen to the whispers of his heart and now Jessica would be the one to pay for that.

When her small hand fit tightly into his, squeezing gently, he sent her a nervous smile and hoped she didn't notice. When her eyes narrowed in confusion, he knew she had.

He knew, soon, he would have to reveal to her what had happened between him and Quinn, reveal that he was still in love with the woman who had jilted him years ago. He only hoped that she wouldn't hate him when he did.

- - - - - -

Chase burst into the hospital room and flew to Lola's side, pushing past her parents and grandparents. He didn't stop to asses her injuries but just pressed his lips against hers, one hand finding hers and the other one entangling in her air. Happy to be alive, she kissed him back, thinking to herself that kissing Chase was better than breathing. When he finally pulled back, he nudged her forehead with his. "Hey, don't ever -" The words caught in his throat as he saw the bruises Vince had inflicted upon her. Two of his finger gently pushed her chin, turning her face to view her left side. Gasping, he gazed at the bandage that covered her cut. Those same two fingers came up and stroked the outside of the gauze. "Wh-what happened?" he questioned, a combination of anger and hurt filling his baby blues.

A wavering smile touched her lips. "It was- It was Vince. He did everything…and then he kidnapped me." She struggled to keep the tears at bay and the tremor out of her voice. "Gwen and Chad were in on it, for the money. But they gave themselves up right away. The police-the police told me they have Vince in custody. Apparently he had escaped from some sort of facility in Georgia…"

When it appeared that she couldn't go on, Chase shushed her by putting a finger to her lips. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything else Lola. I'm just…" He trailed off. Words couldn't express the complex emotions that had been playing inside of him ever since her disappearance. Even though it had only been a few hours, it felt like eternities. Chase was sure the whole experience had aged him and her even more so. She must've seen his inner turmoil for she placed a hand against his face and drew him in for one more kiss.

As the kiss progressed, he realized something that he had probably known all along: nothing could stop their love. Vince had tried to sabotage their wedding and had succeeded in a fashion, since they would not be going through with the ceremony the next day, but no one could sabotage their love.

- - - - - -

"Well," said Logan, dropping onto the chair next to Quinn in the waiting room that was down the hall from Lola's room. "It looks like Chase and Lola have postponed their wedding awhile."

"Huh," grunted Quinn.

"I, uh, brought you some coffee. Two sugars and three creams, just the way you like it," he told her, placing the paper cup in front of her.

She glanced at it then turned her head, a muffled "Thanks" falling from her lips.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping she responded positively, he stretched out his hand and took one of hers. "Jessica's gone."

Her head whirled around, hair streaming out, wide brown eyes regarding him skeptically. "She…she is?"

He nodded in confirmation. "She is. We talked and I…I told her that I'm still in love with you." His mind flashed back to the conversation, recalling the sadness on her face and the softly spoken, "Well, if you find out that you're wrong about her, that you really don't love her, you know my number." It had been hard to watch her walk away but he knew it had been the right thing to do.

Gulping, Quinn opened her mouth several times, like a fish out of water. "I.. But I don't understand. You… I mean, what I did…"

"It's not going to be easy," he said, quietly, eyes on the table. Slowly, he lifted them to meet hers, determination shining through. "But nothing worthwhile ever is. As the ordeals of today have proven. But Chase and Lola aren't going to let what happened keep them apart."

"That's different," she argued, removing her hand from his, a sharp pain shooting through his heart as she did.

"Yes," he agreed, once more capturing her hand. "It is. But we also have had things happen in our relationship that we can allow to keep us apart…or we can let them strengthen our bond for the future. I don't know about you Quinn but I want the second option."

The trembling in her hand gave her away before she voiced which option she preferred. "Me…too."

Relief flooded his being as her fingers interlaced with his.

From not far away, Zoey and Michael watched, amusement behind each set of brown eyes.

"You know," said Zoey, breaking the moment. "Chase and Lola are going to get married. Quinn and Logan are back together. That only leaves us…"

Mouth hanging open, Michael cocked his head in her direction. "And?" he queried after finally shutting his mouth.

"And," she went on, waggling her eyebrows. "I think you know what that means." She placed both hands on his shirt and gathered the material into her fists, then, with a wrench, she yanked, drawing his lips towards hers. They had almost touched when she released him and they both stepped back, bursting into laughter.

"That'll be the day," Michael quipped.

"Yup," giggled Zoey, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "That'll definitely be the day…"

**A/N: Did anyone seriously think I could kill Lola off? Shame on you if you did! ;-) J/k! And, now, what did you think of the Zoey/Michael almost-kiss? Let me know but clicking "Submit a review"...all the kids are doing it these days...so join them...please...don't make me beg... **


	13. The Wedding

**And after a long wait, here is the next chapter...which somehow became a romantic comedy. Oh well. There needed to be a bit of levity after all that angst. I plan on writing another chapter after this, FYI. And, please, if you read this chapter, review. Let me know what you think. Thanks! :-)**

_Chapter Thirteen: The Wedding_

Sunlight poured from the sky, cascading as a wave of golden light over the backyard. The grass seemed extra green and the sky extra blue and the usual August midday heat had died down. Glancing out the open window, Lola beamed a smile that was almost as bright as the brilliant sunlight as she thought about the events that would be taking place there soon. Gently, she ran a brush through her long hair, noting that, as she glanced in the mirror, the fading bruises could not be detected. A slight hum exited her throat just as the door opened, admitting both Zoey and Quinn, who flounced over, bright happy smiles on their faces that did not quite match Lola's.

"How excited are you?" asked Zoey, admiring how beautiful her friend looked.

"Do you even need to ask that question?" queried Quinn, gazing down her nose at Zoey.

Blowing a sigh out through her red lips, Lola caught her bespectacled friend's eye. "What about you? Are we going to switch places some time soon? Will it be my turn to tell Zoey that asking such a question on a girl's wedding day is ridiculous?"

"Hey," pouted Zoey, crossing her arms over chest, as Quinn colored crimson.

Muttering, Quinn couldn't hide her grin. "I, uh, think Logan and I are going to bide our time."

"Well," said Lola, euphoria sweeping over her, as it had been all morning. "I should finish getting ready. The ceremony is in only…twenty minutes!" At the proclamation, the other two girl's sprang into action, completing all necessary tasks.

A little over thirty minutes later, a small group of individuals clustered in Lola's grandparents fairly small backyard as the wedding march was softly played on a keyboard. Feeling twitchy and like crying, Chase swayed in his position next to the minister, the goofiest grin any of his friends had ever seen plastered on his face. Logan and Michael engaged in an elbow war at the sight, both holding in fits of giggles until the two girls, standing opposite of them, glared them into silence. Significantly sobered, they both turned their attention to Lola, who had just began the walk down the aisle. The man next to her, while not her father, had been the only father she had ever known. It was apparent, as he walked beside her, that he, like Chase, was having some difficulty keeping his tears at bay. Finally, the long march was over and he placed Lola's hand in Chase's, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then moved to his chair beside Lola's mother.

The couple, now joined at the hands, seemed lost in each other as the minister began the vows. As Chase stared into her eyes, he found himself shocked that she would want to stand where she was, was actually in the process of agreeing to become his wife. Part of him wanted to bring the proceedings to a halt just to make sure that was positive about her decision. However, as the minutes past, in which he found himself reciting along with the minister, then placing a ring on her finger, he knew he was just being stupid. After everything, he shouldn't let such thoughts to even enter his head. But she was so much more than he could ever deserve.

Trembling hands held tightly to Chase's as Lola pondered her luck. How in the world, she asked herself, did I manage to find myself here, marrying the most perfect man in the world? When the words "I do" tumbled out of his mouth, the first tear slipped and then many more followed. The truth of the matter was that the day had not turned out exactly as she had once wanted it to. There were no flowers, the food was made by her grandmother, along with other relatives, and the dress she wore was really only a prom dress that they had managed to find in some department store. Chase wasn't wearing a tux, in order to compliment her, and his Converse stuck out at the end of his dress pants. Even though she had initially refused allowing him to wear his most beloved shoes, she thought they were probably the best thing he could've worn. In a moment of impulse, she almost bowed down and kissed them. As that thought floated inside her brain, she almost burst out laughing but when she realized that everyone was staring at her, she became concerned. Had she missed something?

The pastor cleared his throat, then repeated himself. "I said 'You may now kiss the bride.'"

Embarrassment flooded Lola's being but it quickly evaporated when Chase placed his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers in passionate kiss. Melting into his arms, Lola decided that kissing Chase on the lips was much better than kissing his Converse.

- - - - - -

Reclining against the fence that surrounded the backyard, Logan watched as Chase danced with Lola's mother. He had her cracking up about something, making Logan shake his head in amusement. Sidling up next to him, Quinn wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "What are you thinking?"

Groaning, he moved to place his arm around her waist. "I hate this game Quinn."

Rolling her eyes, she stuck a finger into his side. "It was just a question."

"One you always ask."

Lips drooping downward, Quinn let her eyes traverse the backyard, watching all the dancing couples. "Fine. I won't ask it again."

Rolling his eyes, Logan grabbed Quinn into his arms, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Okay. I was thinking… I want this. I mean, I want to get married. To you. This time, though, I think we should elope."

Reflecting on her earlier comment to her friends, about biding her time with Logan, Quinn felt an internal debate began. Before it could gain in intensity, or Logan could question her sanity, not that he hadn't numerous times in the past, Quinn listened to the voice in her heart and said, quietly, "I think that's a good idea."

Eyes softening, he brushed his lips against hers. "Good. Then it's agreed. Dance with me?"

Feeling like a high school student again, she let him pull her onto the grass.

Not far away, Zoey and Michael chatted at card table, discussing their lives. In the middle of a sentence, however, Michael stopped talking as a pretty brunette, standing alone, across the yard, caught his attention. Turning her head, Zoey saw Michael's eyes fixated on Rebecca.

"You're thinking of asking Rebecca to dance?"

Gulping, Michael nodded. "She's pretty. And…she's nice now. So…"

Grinning, Zoey told him she would be okay, to which he responded without a word, bounding away to ask the question. Dropping her chin onto her hand, Zoey started to wish she had a person to dance with when one of Lola's male cousins, who Zoey noticed was gorgeous, requested her for a dance. Jumping up, she eagerly agreed.

- - - - - -

The sun was setting as Lola and Chase swayed to one last song together. Leaning back, Chase brushed a strand of hair out of her face, then murmured, "We did it."

"Yup," she whispered, grateful that the day had gone without hitch. "And now I'm Mrs. Matthews."

"I don't think I'll hear that often enough."

Splaying her fingers on his chest, where his heart would be, she cocked her head to one side. "Neither, Mr. Matthews, will I." The sky turned purple as she leaned to bump her forehead against his. "Neither will I."


End file.
